1,4-Benzothiepine 1,1-dioxide compounds and the use thereof for the treatment of hyperlipidemia and of arteriosclerosis and hypercholesterolemia have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,897].
Antidiabetics are described in the Rote Liste 2001, chapter 12. More specifically, the antidiabetics include insulin and insulin derivatives such as, for example, Lantus® (see www.lantus.com) or fast-acting insulins (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,633), GLP-1 derivatives such as, for example, those disclosed in WO 98/08871, and orally active hypoglycemic active ingredients. The orally active hypoglycemic active ingredients include, preferably, sulfonylureas, biguanides, meglitinides, oxadiazolidinediones, thiazolidinediones, glucosidase inhibitors, glucagon antagonists, GLP-1-agonists, potassium channel openers such as, for example, those disclosed in WO 97/26265 and WO 99/03861, insulin sensitizers, inhibitors of liver enzymes involved in the stimulation of gluconeogenesis and/or glycogenolysis, modulators of glucose uptake, compounds which alter lipid metabolism, such as antihyperlipidemic active ingredients and antilipidemic active ingredients, compounds which reduce food intake, PPAR and RXR agonists and active ingredients which act on the ATP-dependent potassium channel of the beta cells.